My Phoenix
by Trinity Valyntine
Summary: Harry and Ginny one-shot fic [Fluff] Harry and Ginny's life after the War, getting ready to go to Ron and Hermione's place for dinner. But they seem to be getting ready for more than that!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: People, I dun own this, but a gal can dream, right?  
  
Summary- Harry and Ginny one-shot fic [Fluff] Harry and Ginny's life after the War, getting ready to go to Ron and Hermione's place for dinner. But they seem to be getting ready for more than that!   
  
Title: _My Phoenix  
_  
Harry stood by the door way, watching Ginny put on her dress. Her back was turned to him, facing the mirror. His eyes led him to her tanned back, the black bra interfering the perfection. Harry crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame, enjoying the look of her frustrated face of getting ready. She picked up the brown dress and held it to her body, making sure she looked right in it again. With a small moment of hesitation, she unzipped the back and slid into it. Harry grinned as she looked at her self again uneasily. Silly girl, he thought. She turned from side to side, making sure the image was alright then motioning to fix the straps. He watched her slip on a different anklet with a small bird with spread wings, his favorite one. With a swift move, she looked at the mirror and their eyes locked for a brief moment before Ginny shook her head, turning to Harry.   
  
"Do you always have to stand there gawking at me?" Harry took a moment to answer because he was drinking in the vision of her. The brown dress did well for her, the white stitches of flowers flowed on the side and the cherub look she gave was stunning. Her hair framed her face in neat dark red ocean waves.   
  
"I wasn't gawking, who said I was gawking?" he said playfully. He walked over to the bed and sat, not taking his eyes off her. Ginny rolled her eyes and put on the bracelet from the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror again. She turned back to Harry who was sniggering.   
  
"What?" she asked consciously.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said, crossing his arms again and tilting his head smiling. Ginny gave a weak smile then said, "Flattery will get you nowhere." she picked up the lipstick and started applying it. Harry got up with a quick movement and grabbed the lipstick from her hands.   
  
"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at Harry who towered her by nearly a feet. He grinned, "Don't wear makeup." She put her hands on her hips and starred at him.   
  
"Why not? I need it." Harry widened his grin, setting the lipstick down.  
  
"Exactly," he said, pulling Ginny to him, ignoring the 'Harry!' and breathed into her ear, "You don't need it." Ginny smiled and coiled her arms around his neck, digging her face into his shoulder. Harry held her tight and inhaled her scent of lavender. Yes, the same lavender that helped him remember.  
  
In his seventh year of Hogwarts, the Death Eater's activity had grown tremendously. The flame of revenge for his godfather had left him breathing fire and the fear of losing everyone was something he couldn't bear. On the act of his sudden rage, he sought for Voldemort himself and was taken by Death Eaters to him. They had tortured him for days before he actually faced him. Harry could remember his laughing so clear. The Crucaious Curse left him too weak to battle, and Voldemort took advantage of that.   
  
In the circle of haunting hooded Death Eaters they dueled till the end. The end, how funny the word seemed now that everything was over. Harry was defeated as he lay on the floor, waiting for Voldemort to say the curse. Everything was going to end, right then and there. They say that a man's life flashes before his eyes just as he dies, they were right. It was the smell of lavender that brought the images of Ginny, his two best friends, the Weaslys, Dumbledore, his Hogwarts family into his head. With the very last fiber in his body he conjured up a Killing Curse, hitting Voldemort square in the chest. The sight of him falling to the floor never left his head, even six years later. The remaining Death Eaters had escaped, not one giving a hand to their Dark Lord who was spread on the floor lifeless. He remembered laying there for hours until the Order found him, half dead, waiting to go home.   
  
Home, Harry repeated in his mind, a home he created. He and Ginny had moved in together right after he became an Auror a year ago. He knew that life would be hard without her, since it was her that he was meant to live for. He never had to tell her, nor did she ever ask, but she knew, he needed her. Harry pressed his face into her hair, his eyes closed.   
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"I need to get ready." she said. He let go and looked at the girl in front of him. He took out a handkerchief from somewhere and whipped the remaining red lipstick from Ginny's lips.   
  
"Now you are." he said, turning her towards the mirror.   
  
"Fine, have it your way." she replied with a sigh. Ginny picked up the lip gloss and put it on. She faced Harry and spun around.   
  
"Well?" He leaned against the dresser with a wicked grin on his face.   
  
"You look foxy, my lady." he said, bowing his head. Ginny's head snapped back to the mirror.   
  
"Foxy? We're going out to my brother's house and I dressed foxy? I knew this dress-" she started but starred transfixed into the mirror. Harry was fiddling with a clasp of a necklace that appeared on her neck. She touched the silver phoenix, it's spread wings, tracing the orange tinted diamond eye. She starred at the reflection and looked at Harry, lost in words. It was just like her anklet only it was more, gorgeous. He bent down to her ear and whispered,"Happy Anniversary, baby." his hands resting on her shoulders. Ginny's hands left the glamourous locket and touched his hands, her eyes glassy.   
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered back. Harry watched her through the mirror.  
  
"It reminded me of you," he said, smiling at her, thinking, _my phoenix_. She turned around and rested her nose on his.   
  
"You spoil me." she said, not able to hide the wide grin. Harry caressed her cheek.   
  
"I know, but this doesn't come for free." Ginny made a face.   
  
"Oh really? And what, exactly is the fee, Mr. Potter?" she asked him.   
  
"Well, Ms. Weasley, I was think more of an affectionate way of a thank you." she raised an eyebrow and laughed. Harry couldn't help but smile, her laugh crawling on him like cool water rolling on his skin. Ginny pecked the corner of his lips and kissed him. Harry, surprised, wrapped his arms around her lower back after setting her's around his neck.  
  
They finally broke apart, both out of breath. Ginny cupped Harry's face in her hands.   
  
"I think that your anniversary gift will be saved till afterwards." Harry kissed her again, digging his hands into her silky hair.   
  
"Yours will too." he replied.   
  
"I have another present besides this?" Ginny inquired, touching the phoenix. Oh, yes you certainly do, Harry thought.   
  
"The necklace was just a warm up, besides, I thought it would go with the dress." she smiled and turned back to the mirror.   
  
"So you like the dress? Muggles wear such weird things! You bear so much!" she said, looking at her reflection. Harry chuckled.   
  
"That's the whole point, honey." he said with a silent smirk, walking to the bathroom. He waited until Ginny and left to put on her shoes before he kicked one of the floorboards underneath him. Harry knelt down and peeled away the boards, picking up and minute box. Opening it, he starred at the ring for a second. You are going to do this tonight! , Ron's voice echoed throughout his brain. Yes, I am, Harry thought as he closed the box silently. He replaced the floorboard and pocketed the box carefully so Ginny wouldn't notice the bulge. Harry looked at the mirror, an emerald eyed man starred back, smiling. Yes I am.   
  
Ginny strode to the closet in the hallway to pick out the perfect shoes for the dress. As she opened grabbed for them, she peered at the mirror on the inside of the door. Ginny stood sideways, caressing her stomach. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to image what to tell Harry. You've put it off far too long, you are going to be showing in a month! Ginny, you have to! She heard Hermione say in her head. I know Hermione, I know, but what if he doesn't want to-? She had replied. Do you honestly think that Harry would not want to? Hermione said to silence her. Will you tell him? She asked, but she hadn't answered. Ginny chuckled, petting her stomach.   
  
"You're right Hermione, it has been too long; a month is long." she whispered to herself. She was ready to tell him, she was.   
  
"Ginny? Ready to go?" Harry's voice floated from the bedroom. Ginny sighed, not taking her eyes off her inflating stomach then picking up a pair of sandals.   
  
"Yes, yes I am ready."   
  
**Hey, I just wanted to say some shout outs- first to the usual, Padfoot and Prongs, thanks for bearing with my stupidity! Second to Eileen who actually walked a mile and a half wearing 5 inch heels, girl, you really got talent! To Sangeeta who didn't back out when I needed her! Love you people! And finally to the readers, thank you for reviewing and keep reading!**


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: People, I dun own this, but a gal can dream, right?  
  
Summary- Harry and Ginny one-shot fic [Fluff] Harry and Ginny's life after the War, getting ready to go to Ron and Hermione's place for dinner. But they seem to be getting ready for more than that!   
  
Title: My Phoenix  
  
Chapter: _Epilogue_  
  
-Eight Years Later-  
  
Ginny stood, watching the snow fall from the kitchen window. The night was cold and the sky was a deep sapphire with dancing snowflakes in the air, then slowly falling to rest on the roofs. A faint involuntary smile spread on her lips as she swam with her trance. The muffled sounds coming from the living room stood distant.   
  
Four little hands pushed a raven-haired man into the room, snapping her from her revere. She looked at her husband; _maybe he had grown a bit mature over the years_, she thought. She looked into his lucent eyes, to his messy oh-so-father-like hair, then green sweater she had made for him the previous winter. Yes, she had taken after her mother in something besides her temper.   
  
"Honey, I was, well, the kids were, were wondering if-" Harry stammered cautiously. She could see two figures behind him urging Harry to continue.   
  
"Yes, Harry? What were you wondering?" Ginny asked sweetly, knowing exactly how this would end.   
  
"Er-" he said before turning his head back. "Guys, a little help here!"he whispered wildly, making Ginny laugh out loud.   
  
"Come on now." Harry cleared his throat and opened his mouth but was quickly silenced by the two children behind him. They stepped forward, their hands hold Harry's whispering, 'Great job, dad.' sarcastically. Harry pouted before they spoke.   
  
"Mum, we were wondering if we can play in the snow!"  
  
"Mum, it's fresh! Look, look outside, it's fresh!"  
  
"We'll come back, as soon as we finish-"  
  
"Making a snowman!"  
  
"Mum!" Ginny, overwhelmed by the bombard of pleads, shook her head.   
  
"Stop!" she said, putting a hand up making everyone in the room quiet. "One at a time, please. Seth, Evie, what do you have to say?" she said, looking at both her children. Seth, a eight-year old boy stood like his father. The sharp features of his face reflected his father, yet the messy hair was not black, Ginny smiled mentally, it was a intensified red like a cherry at dawn. The soft chocolate eyes of amber from her and the rosy cheeks leaving everyone with a smile. He stood next to his six year old sister, Evelyn, who was a true image of her father. The long black hair swept her shoulders and sea green eyes stared back at her.   
  
"Mum, it's snowing! Can we go outside and make a snowman?" Seth asked with a squeaky voice with Evie flashing her puppy eyes.   
  
"Oh mum! Please!" they both said. Harry glanced at the begging children before he saw Ginny's face with amusement.   
  
"Yeah mum, please!" he whined with his kids. His wife stood serious for a moment, then let out a sigh of her yielding.   
  
"Oh, alright, but as soon as you make a snow man, come back in, we have tp go to Uncle Ron's." she said. Seth and Evie jumped up and down with excitement before running off to prepare for the elements. They ran past their father, who smiled at her. Her eyes rested on him just before he motioned towards her into an embrace. Ginny leaned on his broad shoulders and took in some of his radiating heat. He butterfly kissed her neck lightly towards her mouth. Ginny shivered at the sudden connection and dug her fingers into his silky hair. He lingered on the corner of her lips before sweeping her into a deep kiss that lasted until they heard the happy squeals from their children outside. They both broke apart just in time to look through the window to see Seth sneak up behind Evie and throw a huge snow ball at her. Ginny giggled and settled her head back on Harry's shoulder.   
  
"Sometimes I like Seth it too much like you." she said. Harry rested his head on her's, feeling Ginny smile.   
  
"And you say it like it's a bad thing." he said, sounding hurt. Suddenly the fire in the corner gave a loud crackle as Ron's head popped in it.   
  
"Oh god, Harry, do you have to snog my sister every time I see you?" Harry smirked as he let go Ginny and settled into a chair, an arm still around her waist.   
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you come at the wrong times!" he said, making Ginny's brother roll his eyes.   
  
"So, big brother, you ready for the Potters to come over?" Ginny said, crossing her arms, watching Ron's hair bend in with the fire. He opened his mouth but another crack sounded then Hermione's head appeared beside his.   
  
"We sure are Ginny! Christian is itching to show Seth his new toy broomstick." she said, smiling.   
  
"Hey 'Mione." Harry and Ginny said, looking at the couple. Harry smiled when he thought of Christian, Ron's son. He certainly had been much like his mother, begging Ron to buy him books. But he also got Ron's infatuation of Quidditch, he even caught the Snitch before Harry in a game once. Harry smiled wider at the thought of Ron and Hermione being together, finally.   
  
"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in so long! How is Evie? And Seth? Oh, it'll be such a wonderful weekend! I assure you'll love it here-" she began, but Ron cut her off.   
  
"Ok 'Mione, they get the point!" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him then snapped back to Harry.   
  
"Harry, I just wanted to say before you come, no emergencies at all this weekend!" she exclaimed. Harry sighed.   
  
"Hermione, you know, being an Auror, it-"   
  
"Shush Ron, I know that being an Auror really requires full dedication, but not in my house!" she said, the last bit to Harry.   
  
"Don't worry Hermione, " Ginny said, putting a hand on Harry's chest, "He's not going away this time, I'm sure of it!" she said, reassuring her best friend. Hermione smiled, " Good thing, I made a lot of food." she said before a pause. "Anyway, it's time for Christian's bathe so I'll see you both in an hour! Bye!" she said before another popping around and her head disappeared.   
  
"Well, best be off mate, 'Mione doesn't like it when there's no one to dry her off afterwards. Bye."   
  
"Bye." Harry and Ginny repeated as Ron to went away. They sighed and looked at each other again.   
  
"Mrs. Potter, how can you be so sure that I will stay?" Harry asked playfully pushing his hand through her hair. Ginny put her hand on his arm and breathed in the moment.   
  
"Because, Mr. Potter, you wouldn't want to leave your poor wife alone in the streets on Paris with handsome men, would you now?" she asked, just as mischievously. Harry chuckled, cupping her face in his hands.   
  
"No I would not." he said, their noses linking together. _Crash, slam, crash_. Seth and Evelyn came running back the kitchen, their faces eager and flushed from the cold. Ginny looked proudly at her kids as they came rushing through the door.  
  
"Mummy! Daddy! Come and see the snow angels we made!" Evelyn said, grabbing hold of Harry's hand and Seth Ginny's. Harry laughed and picked Evelyn up on his shoulders and went to the door. He paused at the door with an enthusiastic Evelyn in his arms.   
  
"Are you coming?" he asked. Ginny blinked and held tight to Seth's hand and stepping for Harry.  
  
"Come on mummy!" he urged her before the four of them stepped out into the night.   
  
Harry smiled at Ginny as Seth threw a snow ball at her. Evelyn and her brother both attacked their mother to the snow crested ground. My phoenix, he whispered, my phoenix.

_Okay readers! This is it! The final chapter of the story. I just hoped you like it, it was great to write! To Pafoo and Pojjs, hehe, I know you're tired of reading and re-reading these, but I cant help it! And to the fans, thank you so much! I just wanted to say thanks to the outstanding response I received from only one chapter!  
  
To SnakeEyesHannah:I am truly flattered, I don't deserve such praises! Thank you!  
  
To Hyper yo yo boy: Thanks so much! I'm glad it's relaxing and entertaining. Thanks for the boost!  
  
To paul: I hope you think this is awesome too =)   
  
To annzter: I guess I answered your petition, right? I hope you like it!_


End file.
